looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Terms
These terms and conditions are effective immediately for those registering accounts and will become effective April 29, 2017 for those with pre-existing accounts. We may change these terms at any time. Most of our terms are also enforced on our affiliates as well as all of Wikia. You will receive one warning before being in most cases. By joining the Looney Tunes Wiki Database, you agree to follow all of these terms in addition to their subsidary pages. Severe breach of the Terms will result in account closures or termination of accounts from this wiki. Fanon Fanon refers to works created by users on this wiki that have no pictures or sources. For posting fanon, you violate the vandalism Term. Vandalism offense first time is an anvil drop without warning for 3-14 days. The second time is an anvil drop of 2-4 weeks and the third offense is an account closure. Age Age refers to the age required by Wikia to edit. According to Wikia's Terms, a user must be 13 years old to edit here. Acme Staff will not deal with anvils or closures of accounts of users under 13 years old. That is up to Wikia/Fandom Staff. Content Content refers to text, images, photos, audio, video, and journal and web sources. "Your Content" means Content that you submit or transmit to, through, or in connection with our wiki, including messages and photos. Eligibility Anyone is eligible to use and edit the site. However, you may have limited access to the wiki (reading and accessing pages only) if your account has been anvilled. Permission to access We grant you permission to use LT wiki subject to the restrictions in these Terms of Service. Your use of this is at your own risk, including the risk that you might be exposed to content that is offensive, indecent, inaccurate, objectionable, or otherwise inappropriate. User Accounts You must create an account and provide certain information about yourself in order to use some of the features that are offered through here. You are responsible for maintaining the confidentiality of your account password. You are also responsible for all activities that occur in connection with your account. You agree to notify us immediately of any unauthorized use of your account. We reserve the right to anvil or close your account for any breach of the Terms of Service, without warning. Your account is for your personal, non-commercial use only. In creating it, we ask that you provide complete and accurate information about yourself to bolster your credibility as a contributor. You may not use this site for social networking or advertising (unless another wiki, but you have to build yourself first). You may not impersonate someone else (adopt the identity of a celebrity or your next-door neighbor). You may create additional accounts; however, if you are anvilled, creating multiple (if not already existing), is a breach of our Terms. If you use a pseudonym, take care to note that others may still be able to identify you if, for example, you use the same account information on other sites, or allow other sites to share information about you. Publication of Content You alone are responsible for your own content, and once published, in most cases will not be completely withdrawn. You assume all risks associated with your content, including anyone's reliance on its quality, accuracy, or reliability, or any disclosure by you of information in your content that makes you personally identifiable. You represent that you own, or have the necessary permissions to use and authorize the use of Your Content as described herein. You may expose yourself to liability if, for example, your content contains material that is false, intentionally misleading, or violates moral right, privacy right, right of publicity, or any other intellectual property or proprietary right. You may also expose yourself if your content contains material that is unlawful, including illegal hate speech or pornography, exploits or otherwise harms minors, or violates or advocates the violation of any law or regulation. The publication of images and videos onto the internet may be uploaded to this database. However, these copyrights remain with the copyright owners, not the person who uploaded the video/image to the Internet. All copyrights to Looney Tunes and their content is owned by Turner Entertainment (Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid, 1931-33 Harman-Ising Merrie Melodies, 1934-48 Color cartoons) and Warner Bros. (Sunset owned material, the rest of the material) Restrictions We have no problem enforcing the Terms on another user. We (Heads and Wizards) reserve the right to investigate and take action upon our discretion. You agree not to: *Violate our Terms, for example, by inserting false information to articles or vandalizing articles *Threaten, stalk, harm, or use racial speech towards others *Promote a business or other commercial venture or event, or otherwise use this site for commercial purposes *Send bulk emails, surveys, or other mass messaging, whether commercial in nature or not, or engage in keyword spamming *Solicit personal information from minors *Submit or transmit pornography You also agree not to encourage or assist other users to: *Violate our Terms *Use any bots to access the wiki (against Wikia's Terms of Use, unless it is a duplicate bot for good intentions) *Record, process, or mine information about other users (against Wikia's Terms of Use) *Creating links that can lead to viruses or trojan horses (includes putting links to download something) *Use any device, software or routine that interferes with the proper working of the website (against Wikia's Terms of Use) *Remove or disable special features from the wiki (hacking the site) Additional Terms One may want to read these so terms are not violated. *Citations *COPPA *Allowed Words *Article Layouts *Spam/Vandalism/Troll *Discussions & Voting *Blocking *Copyrights *Image/Video *Rights Requirements *Privacy *User pages *What are we? and What are we not? *Using Primary/Secondary Sources *Good Writing Proposed Terms *Manual of Style (to be merged with Article Layouts) Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines